


Snape’s little secret

by GrandMaster45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Pretty Severus Snape, The Marauders high key suck but we’ll say nothin, because A E S T H E T I C, but he wore a mask to look like the canon one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/pseuds/GrandMaster45
Summary: A potion accident reveals something about our favorite snake that has us shocked and the student body swooning.Can a pretty face really change your life that fast?





	Snape’s little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> Oof I took my time with this and it’s not even down lol

It was a normal day in Hogwarts Slytherin Common room.

 

“Those bloody idiots!” Severus Snape growled out before landing a harsh kick to an innocent potted plant that toppled over making a gruesome crime scene of spilt soil and roots.

Well, next to normal.

 

“Severus,” Lucius Malfoy spoke soothingly completely contradicting his tense form, “please calm down.”

 

“Calm down? Calm down!” Completely insulted by the simple words, Severus stomped over to the frightened blonde and grabbed him by his collar. Normally Lucius loomed over tiny Severus, but as Lucius was seated the roles had reversed, “Look at me!”

 

Blue eyes examined the boys face before speaking honestly.

 

“You look beautiful.” Lucius complimented.

 

“Exactly!” Severus screeched, shoving Lucius back into his seat before rushing over to a broken mirror he’d smashed in his tantrum, he examined his face and his anger grew, “This is the worst.”

 

If you didn’t know the backstory, you wouldn’t know the problem.

 

Because as Lucius said, Severus looked beautiful.

 

His supposed to be grayish and oily skin was a now clear, natural porcelain white, as his beady black eyes where big and seemed to sparkle like a midnight sky, his cracked lips were now pouty, pink and absolutely kissable. Even his most remarkable feature, his hawk nose was now shrunk to a respectable size only being a tad longer then normal.

 

He turned his head angrily to the blonde causing his now luscious and soft looking black hair to swish with him perfectly on time, making him look like one of those hair commercial models.

 

“I’m gonna kill them.” Severus began to prepare to walk out the Slytherin common room, wand drawn, but Lucius made a grab for the younger boy, easily lifting him off his feet and keeping him from touching the floor,

 

“Let go of me you snake of a bastard!” Severus struggled in the stronger boys grip.

 

“Now, now Severus,” Lucius put back on his soothing voice trying to calm the squirming boy, “What type of brother would I be if I let you end up in Azkaban.”

 

I bet your really confused and have a lot of questions.

 

Like:

 

Why is Severus now totally fuckable?

 

Why are Lucius and Severus related suddenly?

 

Who are “them”?

 

Is the plant ok?

 

All these questions will be answered shortly, let me start from the beginning of where all this started.

 

See, when Severus Snape first came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy knew he was the last Prince heir. Even with all of those muggle genes hiding him, Lucius could see the Pureblood aura that surrounded him.

 

Doing his duty as a Malfoy and a respected ally to the Prince’s, he immediately reported his findings.

 

He also personally took Severus under his wing and introduced him to the lifestyle that’ll soon be his.

 

It only took till the next break to turn up, and him managing to convince Severus to return to his Manor for the holiday instead of his abusive household.

 

During that period, he introduced Severus to his real Grandparents and the boy was more then relieved, some tears were shed but don’t tell Severus he told you that. Lucius likes ALL his fingers attached to his hands, thank you.

 

A lot happened.

 

With the help of blood adoption, Severus was able to rid himself of all things muggle even his horrid muggle father’s blood and genes.

 

Of course this ritual had some “physical” affects, it seemed without his father’s genes he instead took completely from his mother making him what many would call stunning.

 

But for some reason, Severus insisted on a glamor.

 

Something about keeping out of the limelight.

 

Lucius didn’t care, as Severus’ self-appointed older brother keeping Severus innocent was the most important thing to him.

 

The only people who knew about his looks were those who stumbled upon a glamorless Severus Snape which were only his roommates, Lily Evans, the Black sisters and of course Lucius.

 

But all those people were sworn to secrecy and for 4 glorious years Severus Snape lived as Snivellus the “greasy haired, hawk nosed twerp of a kid” whom the Marauders took special pleasure in bullying just because he existed.

 

Speaking of Marauders.

 

Because of them a great thing had to come to an end.

 

Well, technically the specific one at blame would be Pettigrew whose amateur (basically terrible.) potion skills had caused Severus glamour to be erased in the explosion the rat faced boy had caused. Still, Severus wouldn’t put all the blame on to Pettigrew, he knew that Potter had made the coward of a Gryffindor slip something in.

 

But there was no longer any point to think of those menaces, he had more better things to think about.

 

Like how he was gonna explain to Lily why his glamor was gone and hold her back from personally visiting Pettigrew (who was currently nursing wounds in the hospital).

 

“I’m calm, I’m calm,” he repeated both as a mantra and as a notice for his blond companion to let him touch the floor again. Lucius seemed skeptical but dropped Severus nonetheless. He still was on high guard as he observed the small boy gather his bags and books.

 

“I’m going to class,” Severus explained over his shoulder before exiting the common room like he’d not just thought of committing homicide.

 

Lucius collapsed on the arm chair he had been sitting on.

 

Sod class, Lucius needed a drink.

 

 

 

—————

 

 

Severus walked through the halls of Hogwarts with his chin raised high as he ignored the whispers and stares of his peers.

 

“Is that Snape?”

 

“Yeah, I heard he wore a glamour and...”

 

“Remember how he was ugly, so that means he’s probably still a...”

 

“Veela I tell you, he’s a Veela I heard that...”

 

“I’d spread those legs myself, if you catch my...”

 

Severus managed to make it to a private hallway without breaking down and yelling at everyone to ‘shut the fuck up!’ but his seconds of peace was disturbed by quickly approaching footsteps.

 

His natural instincts kicked in and he immediately took to running.

 

From the amount of footsteps he heard from his pursuers footsteps, there was more then one chaser, maybe and this was Severus estimating from facts, but maybe there was at most 3 people pursuing Severus.

 

And Severus didn’t need to be a seer to know who those three were.

 

Before he contemplated more on his rotten luck, he skidded to stop just seconds before he collided into a stone brick wall.

 

Trust Hogwarts to have ridiculous closed off halls.

 

Steadying himself to turn around, he steeled his self for whatever insult his frequent tormenters would say.

 

“Don’t you Gryffindors ever get bored of this?” He spat out when he became face to face with the likes of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. They seemed out of breath so Severus would assume they’ve been chasing him for a while.

 

“Why did we have to run?” Black wheezed out, ignoring Snape.

 

“Because James ran so I ran,” Lupin explained gripping his chest, him being the least athletic of the group(Peter was gone) at the moment suffered the most from the exercise.

 

“I saw Seve-WAIT! SNAPE!” Potter stopped mid sentence when he realized Severus was standing right in front of them, they soon redirected his their attention to Snape who trembled a bit due to the fact he was surrounded.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Severus’ eyes widened dramatically, not because of the words but because of who had said it.

 

“Huh?” He blurted out like some uncultured swine.

 

“We asked if your alright?” Black repeated, his voice seemed almost caring contrasting with his usual cockiness.

 

“Why do you care??” He tried to sound cruel but his voice was to overshadowed by fear and confusion to sound any way scathing.

 

“Because, um, because...” Potter strives to come up with an excuse but was stumped so he turned to his friend a for assistance but they all shrugged both equally as stumped as their comrade, “WE JUST DO!!” James settled for that.

 

“Well,” Severus spoke after the aftershock from the outburst weared off he began to make his way through the current wall of boys blocking his boy exit but they didn’t budge, “Would you three mind parting?”

 

“No.” They both answered together.

 

“What do you mean ‘No’!?!” Severus was immediately riled up from the Marauders clear defiance of his simple request.

 

“We mean no,” Lupin replied as if he was doing Severus a favor, “Not until you answer our questions.”

 

“Fuck you!” He shouted, clearly saying no to their request. As usual the Marauders ignored him.

 

“Why are you suddenly, um...” Potter seemed unable to think of a civil way to bring up Severus’ new appearance but luckily Black was not as mannered to actually give a fuck.

 

“HOT!” He happily finished his best friends sentence, but he wasn’t done, “absolutely fuckable, like you were fuckable before if someone put a bag on your face and focused on your ass but now your drop down sexy like a tota-” “ I think he gets it Pads.”

 

Lupin as usual was his saving grace, he silenced Blacks idiotic ramble.

 

Not one to not have the last word, Black felt the need to defend himself.

 

“What I meant is that your face is different.”

 

Severus gave him a raised eyebrow and crossed arms “Thank you for noticing,” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Your welcome.” Potter answered for Black like the smartass he was.

 

Giving James a fake smile/real glare he decided to retry getting away from the Marauders

but again the three teenage boys did not move.

 

“You three better move or-or I’ll um..” The three boys raised their eyebrows as if asking “what you gonna do?”, Severus deflates in defeat. There was nothing he COULD do, “Please just move” his voice soft and almost begging.

 

For some odd reason he felt like crying, the realization that his ONE secret had been outed came crashing down on him, his emotional barrier could not handle all that stress and was currently crumbling.

 

Pitifully he let out a sniffle, that scared the Marauders more then he thought it would.

 

Sure, they’ve made Snape cry before but now that this Snape was hot, it made them feel like the dirt on Filch’s shoe.

 

But they did not have time to think about what to do because they were interrupted.

 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” A voice that Severus knew as Philip Brown, a 7th year GryffindorPrefect, Severus sobbed harder knowing that there was no way a Gryffindor would save him from the Marauders.

 

That seemed to attract the prefects attention more, he peeked in between the Marauders and caught sight of the crying Severus but what shocked Severus was what he said next.

 

“Oi James I don’t know what you three are doing but leave the kid alone!”

 

This actually shocked everyone, all four jaws dropping to the floor at a Gryffindor helping Severus of all people.

 

“But...but it’s Snivellus!” James defended as if that made a difference (and it normally did.)

 

“Shit, that’s Snape!?!” It was Brown’s turn to be surprised but unlike the four of them he was more mature about the whole thing and quickly put back on a serious face but bewilderment was still in his eyes as he observed Severus, “that changes nothing, give him here.”

 

Severus was frozen in place, he made no move when Brown reached over to him and allowed himself to be pulled into his—what Snape noticed as—buff arms, he still couldn’t believe a Gryffindor just saved him.

 

“Now you guys get out of here,” at first the Marauders stood their ground and Brown decided to add an additional threat, “get out of here now, before I take points off you and then kick your ass of for costing us points in the first place.”

 

The Marauders scurried like rats, they were tough but not tough enough to go against a 7th year.

 

After they left, Severus tugged expecting to be set free but Brown seemed hellbent of having Severus in his arms.

 

After one more pointless tug away, Brown chuckled, “Now, now Snape, that’s no way to treat your savior,” Severus knew Brown was just teasing, but he couldn’t help but bite his lip anxiously at the fact that he was alone in an empty hallway with a not only an older but bigger guy.

 

“Tha-Thank you,” Severus mumbled out before indicating to the exit, “can I go now?”

 

“Now what’s the fun in that,” Brown’s grin was warm but Severus didn’t feel comfortable with the way his eyes darkened as he looked at him, “the least I can get is a reward for my...bravery.”Severus didn’t like how Brown’s hand lowered to rest on the small of his back as he spoke.

 

“What...what type of reward?” Severus knew what was happening but he couldn’t believe it, Brown wouldn’t actually make him-

 

“Yes, what type of reward?” His thoughts were interrupted when a new voice entered the situation, a voice Severus was actually happy to hear.

 

He was not surprised when he turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing at the end of the hallway, wand drawn and a hex on his tongue. Brown seemed scared to see Lucius, especially with the way he let go of Severus so quickly that Severus actually fell on to the floor.

 

Severus scrabbled onto his feet and ran to hide behind his technical brother.

 

Lucius wrapped a protective hand around the younger boy before redirecting his attention coldly onto Brown, “Now I think it’s best you save face and leave here before I tell the entire student body how you tried to sexually assault a younger pupil l and have you suspended.”

 

Brown’s eyes widened at the threat, before he slumped in defeat, “Alright, you win Malfoy.”

 

He slowly approached the two, Severus made sure to be at the opposite side of the boy who gave him a shiver inducing leer.

 

Lucius sent him a stinging hex for that one, which sent him running.

 

“Are you ok?” Lucius asked dropping his ice cold mask into the loving brother Severus knew him as.

 

Severus sighed before meeting Lucius’ worried gaze, “never bette-” “SEVERUS SNAPE YOU BEST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!” It seemed everyone wanted to be in this hallway as Severus found his head turning to the end of it again, but only to spot two terrifying individuals at the end.

 

A pissed off Narcissa Black and Lily Evans and from the looks of it, they were in full “angry mama bird” mode

 

Lucius and Severus looked at each other before gulping, knowing nothing good could come from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I’d hopefully update soon.


End file.
